The Crow: 9 Lives
by Luminous107
Summary: Years ago, a very special Toon disappeared without a trace. Now, a mystical crow has revived him to set the wrong things right. Furrball has returned and must now find the ones responsible for his tragic demise and make them pay. But is revenge really going to set things right with him and the ones he left behind? And Fifi, can he recapture the love she thought she lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is it, we're finally here! The conclusion to Furrball's disappearance! We've been waiting for this since my TTA one-shots so here it is. And speaking of my one-shots, I **_**strongly**_** recommend reading them before you start with this one, **_**especially**_** 'Furrball's Confessions,' just to get more background info and so as not to be lost. This idea came to me upon joining this site, I thought that our favorite blue cat didn't get the revenge he rightfully deserved which in turn reminded me of 'The Crow' story. That thought stuck in my head and I pictured him in Brandon Lee (Bless his soul) and Vincent Perez's attire from their respective Crow films. As funny as it was imagining him in them, I think Furrball could pull it off. The fact that the world always seemed against him made it all the more fitting for this story to be thought up. Let's not waste any more time, I don't own the Tiny Toons, Steven Spielberg and Warner Bros. do and 'The Crow' idea is owned by James O'Barr, God bless that man for the story. The idea of mixing Tiny Toons and 'The Crow' together is the only plot owned by me so enjoy! Also, this first chapter takes place within 'Confessions.'**

**Chapter 1**

_**2 years ago…**_

Furrball prepared himself for his meet-up with Fifi, he had just professed his feelings to her, albeit to a chair, and was ready to tell her face-to-face. He looked back on his therapy session with Penelope and to his surprise, he still felt better after the session. He laughed at himself when he remembered talking to the chair, "at least I can do it better than Clint Eastwood," he assured himself. He stepped outside of his cardboard box and sniffed the night air, it was still pretty warm but he could sense a little chill in the midst, fall was not far away.

He double-checked his attire, like all the other Toons, he too grew a little so his wardrobe had to change as well. He wore a plain white shirt and blue shorts, it was the only outfit that was decent enough to wear compared to everything else Elmyra had for him, and since they were now older, wearing pants became mandatory. "_I wish I had a small gift for her_," he thought, he ran back inside to retrieve it, "Tomatte,' this should back up my claim," he giggled to himself and strolled his way to the Acme Carnival where he and Fifi 'first encountered' each other. He couldn't hold his excitement, as long as he had no unfortunate things happen to him, he'd be fine. It didn't really matter if it did anyway, after his long-awaited rant earlier and the fact that he was meeting Fifi put him in a very content mood.

On the way there, the blue cat heard footsteps, but to him, they seemed too soft and silent to be _human_ footsteps, they sounded more like…_paw steps. _Furrball turned around and saw no one there so he shrugged it off and continued walking. He heard something again and turned around only to see nothing there again, "maybe walking alone at night through an alley wasn't a good idea," he said to himself. The blue cat increased his speed to get out of that alley but the paw steps he heard seemed to do the same as well, every time he turned around he saw no one behind him and that's what started freaking him out. He ran until reached a nearby fence to hide and catch his breath but he right away heard a sound that sent him up that fence with his fur standing on their ends followed by screeching meows.

He looked at the cause of his scare and saw that it was a little black crow. Normally Furrball would've pounced on him had it not been for his therapy session but even he knew about the mythological theories about those type of birds, that's why he never chased after the other school staff, Jose and Manuel. He softly jumped off the fence and slowly went up to it. The sound of the crow's claws and the wings flapping made it sound like what Furrball was hearing this whole time. "Sooo…are you related to Sweetie or Concord?" he chuckled, "all you birds must _love_ scaring everyone, don't you?" The crow cawed in response, the cat gave a sarcastic smile, "guess that answered my question." The cat saw the crow fly away as Furrball laughed at himself for ever being scared in the first place. But just as he turned around he was grabbed by the neck and his head was thrown into what appeared to be a burlap sack that reeked of something from beyond. Whatever it was, it knocked him out cold. The crow sat on a rooftop and witnessed the whole thing.

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Remove the sack!" commanded a mysterious voice, the others followed and removed the sack, revealing Furrball's unconscious face. The cat was strapped to a chair, his paws and foot paws were tied, and seemed to be extremely restrained. A pair of hands grabbed a bucket of water and carelessly tossed it on him, bucket included, bonking him on the head. Furrball woke up, "wh-what happened?" He looked around his surroundings and noticed that everything was dark, the only light there was in wherever they were at was a small lamp above him. "What's going on?!" Furrball yelled, "Let me out of here!" Just then, a yellow cat in a camo vest appeared in front of him and smacked his face.

"You're not goin' anywhere!" a voice boomed in front of the blue cat, everyone else walked under the lamp causing Furrball to see their faces, he recognized them, all of them, they were alley cats. Furrball struggled to get out of his chair but it was no use, he was strapped in too tight. There appeared to be at least seven cats in attendance, they divided themselves and allowed another cat to walk down in between them. This one was grey and with a bowtie, tossing and flipping a coin, he walked over to Furrball and he right away recognized him.

"Cata-" he was slapped across the face again before he could finish that sentence by this new cat.

"It's Nicus now, brat!" he snapped.

"Nicus?" Furrball asked him as he slowly turned back to face him, his face was still feeling the sting from that slap. "Please, just let me go," the blue cat bargained, "if you want I can set up an appointment so all _eight _of you can make my life a living Hell for another day but just _please_ not today, I really have to go!" The cat known only by the name 'Nicus' slapped Furrball again to shut him up, "duh, da' boss called ya' in Furrbal," he turned around, "he's all yours, Lious!" The ninth cat known as 'Lious' walked up to them and revealed his face too, Furrball knew him too. He was a huge orange cat with a cigar in his mouth, "I've got you at last," he said maliciously, "Furrball, tonight…is the night!"

Furrball gulped, "what do you mean?"

Lious lowered his head to Furrball's gaze, "it means I'm gonna' do what I shoulda' done years ago!" He got up and turned around, "you see," he started, "this alley has a rule, 'only the strongest survive', _you_ don't fit that category, you're small, you're weak, and you're pathetic! I'm gonna' do this alley a huge favor by getting rid of you for good, just like I planned all those years ago." Lious turned away from him, "this alley has no place for you, Furrball, and it's my job to secure this alley's rep, as long as _you_ are in it, we're _all_ gonna' look weak to the other alley cats and opposing alley threats."

"Is this about the pizza?!" Furrball asked confused, "cuz' if it is then why are you and Nicus hating me for it? I mean, how did you expect a broke alley cat to pay for that?!" Nicus grabbed Furrball's head, "dah, shut up an' listen!" Lious continued, "it's not about that crap anymore, you're an excuse of an alley cat, you belong on the streets but instead you'd rather live in a home, what's worse is that they all wanted YOU! You're not anything special! Why should _you_ get a home and not us?!" Lious turned back and stared a death glare at Furrball, "that's what I hate about you, Furrball, you go to school, you have different owners every other day, and you have a future career in comedy…that does not sit well with the alley." The tall orange cat then turned around and pulled out a Tommy gun causing Furrball to gasp, Lious scowled at him, "you, me, the alley," he told him, "are better off…with you dead."

Nicus let go of Furrball's head and took the gun from his partner, as Furrball struggled for his life, all nine of them. "Come on, Lious, you can't do this!" Furrball claimed in fear, "this is too low even for you! Everyone's gonna' notice I'm gone, they'll have an investigation!" Lious rolled his eyes, "if anyone gave a _damn_ about you then you wouldn't be livin' in a cardboard box!"

"But I'm a Toon, you can't kill a Toon!"

"Way ahead of ya'!" Lious grabbed the lamp and shined it on Nicus with the gun carefully fueling it up bullets. "You see those bullets? They's not like the ones from Elmer's days, those couldn't kill Bugs of Daffy, no, these are soaked in DIP!" Now Furrball was _really_ terrified for his life, he needed to get out of there or this would be his end! He used up all his strength to struggle out of the straps in the chair, even biting on them. Tears started filing his eyes, he was going to die without fulfilling his academic goals! He was going to die without telling Fifi how he really felt! Fifi! That's when the cat realized that the purple skunk girl is still waiting for him, what will she think if he doesn't show up?! He pleaded with the alley cats again but they coldly refused, others just ignored him. Furrball started screaming and meowing for help while Lious shook his head, "scream all you want, Furrball," Nicus mocked as he walked up to Lious, "no one can hear you-"

"-And no one will interrupt us either!" Lious yelled as he grabbed the gun and aimed it at Furrball as the poor cat screeched in fear. Lious paused, he instead pulled the gun back and called over another cat, the yellow one that struck Furrball earlier, "Clawz!" Lious called for him and he walked over to him, "there's a reason I called all seven of you here," he announced, "cats have nine lives and since he's a Toon I think it's fitting that you _all_ take part in this!" Lious gave the gun to Clawz and the yellow cat pointed it at him, he smirked, "this one's for pizza!" and he pulled the trigger!

Furrball felt it, it hurt more than anything Sweetie or Sneezer ever put him through during their old 'Tiny Toon' days. His screeching stopped, too much pain yet not enough lung power to scream it out. Lious called over another cat, "Whisk!" a white cat appeared, this one was dressed in a bandanna wrapped around his neck, he took the Tommy gun and aimed it at Furrball, "rest in pieces," and pulled the trigger. The bullet dug deep into Furrball's stomach, the fact that it was practically empty made it hurt even more, still, he made no sound. "Tus!" This cat wore an eye patch on his left eye, he grabbed the Tommy gun and aimed, "and then he said…" he preached, "let there be light!" Furrball took the bullet to the chest, he struggled for air.

"Lid!" A brown female cat with a longer tail than the others approached Furrball before Lious. She had her tail pick up Furrball's head to face her, he winced in pain as she touched him, "please…don't do this anymore," he begged her.

"I'm just following orders," she told him, "and Lious _does_ have a point," she walked to her leader and grabbed the gun to take another shot. Furrball yelped for this one but none of them were paying attention as Lious called for the next cat, "Feral!" Another grey cat walked up, this one was a little larger than the others and his face seemed to resemble his name. Feral had a big red scar coming down his face from his eye, he _had_ to have been _that_ feral in order to receive that. He said nothing, just took the gun and fired, this time in the shoulder. "O'Wildec!" a smaller orange cat stepped up, this one with shades, "so what do I do?" he asked as he took the gun, "just take it like this an-" he interrupted himself when he realized that he already took the shot and made it in to Furrball's leg.

"Please stop this," Furrball begged weakly, "I've had enough." The other cats looked on, blood was starting to surround the chair he was strapped in, better that it was him than them should they have disobeyed Lious and Nicus. "Mestic!" this cat was in a dark shade of blue and wore a fedora hat, "show's over," he coldly said and the shot was made, Furrball felt it go through his other shoulder. Now it was Nicus's turn, he took the gun and stared at the battered and bloody cat, "duh, remember that skunk from da' carnival all those years ago?" Furrball shuddered at the thought of what Nicus was implying, "I know it was _you_ who painted our backs and had her chase us! We smelled worse than trash cans for _weeks_!" the stubby cat aimed the gun at Furrball's chest, "now you'll smell even worse than that when your corpse _rots_!" he fired and the helpless cat nearly fell backwards from the impact! Furrball was barely moving, before every cat that stood in front of him, he was now staring at Lious.

The big orange cat took the gun from Nicus and walked around Furrball's chair with it. Furrball didn't follow his motions, he had his head down, barely breathing, "please…Lious," he begged once more, "it's my last life…don't take it away from me." Lious stopped in front of him, "don't see it as a bad thing," he told him, "see it as a way out, you'll never have to roam the alley or deal wit' us again, in a way I'm doin' you a favor, I'm givin' you what you want, what you've always been lookin' for." He turned back around and began to walk away, leaving Furrball with his final thoughts, "I'm sorry, Fifi," he whispered to himself, "I hope you can forgive me, please don't forget about me." Lious stopped once again, "goodbye, Furrball," he said coldly and he cocked the gun, "I'm sendin' you to a new home," he turned back to face the blue cat and aimed the gun at his heart, "and this time, your stay is permanent!" and he fired.

The cats watched as Furrball gasped for his last ounces of air until the DIP-soaked bullets took effect, within a few seconds, the cat's body was still and with smoke emerging from him. "Duh, what do ya' want us to do wit' da' body, Boss?" Nicus asked Lious, "have Lid help you wrap up the carcass," he replied, "the rest of you can clean this up, leave _no_ traces!" Lid walked up to the two, "I'm not touchin' _that_!" she claimed, "I'm not getting' blood all over my claws." Lious grabbed her by her ear, while Nicus quickly ran around her and restrained her tail, Mestic on the other hand attempted to get involved but Lious pointed the gun at him, "you can either help Nicus wrap up that body and bring it to me to bury it or you can help _them_ clean up the mess!" Lid stood silent but she quickly changed her tone, "why bother cleaning up?" she flirted while Mestic scowled at her, "when I can do a whole lot more for you?" Lious chuckled, he let go of her ear but Nicus still held her tail, "you know," the orange cat told her as he gently put his paw on the side of her face, "there _is_ actually a third option in it for you," he then turned to the side and looked at Furrball's lifeless corpse, implying that that would be her fate. Lid looked back at Mestic but he turned back around to help the other cats clean up the bloody mess, "well," she said to Lious, "that body isn't gonna' wrap and bury itself you know."

_**An hour later…**_

"Put him in here," Lious pointed at the burlap sack they had earlier, O'Wildec and Feral placed Furrball's carcass in it. "Where we gonna' bury him?" Clawz asked Whisk, "they didn't say," Whisk replied, "alright, you two," ordered the orange cat, "you both will be taking the front and stand guard so no one will see us, it's already night but I'm not takin' any chances." He faced the others, "Feral and Mestic will carry the body to our destination, I know _exactly_ where to go!"

In a few minutes the cats reached their destination, some of them shuddered in fear while the others turned away and attempted to run but Nicus' order was clear and unquestionable so they stayed. "So what now? We go inside an' bury him?" O'Wildec asked Lious, "are you insane?!" the big orange cat grabbed him, "_no one_ is goin' in there! Do you know who lived there?! You can still practically hear her gibberish!" Lious ran up to Feral and Mestic, "give me that!" he grabbed the sack and ran to the nearest window and threw it in there, they heard cluttering and other objects falling in the process. Lious ran back to join his crew, "no one is gonna' find him there," he announced, "no will move in cause' no one _wants_ to move in, look at this abandoned piece of crap, they'll _never_ find out." His entire gang turned around and began walking away with Nicus leading and Lious guarding the rear. He looked back at the house he tossed Furrball in, "I _did_ say I was sendin' you to a permanent home," he said to himself, "pet cemetery, fittin," as he walked farther away from Elmyra's abandoned house.

A crow flew by and watched them leave.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Well, that's my first chapter, I was pretty sad killing off Furrball and I know his death was pretty dark and gruesome but trust me, this story has been planned since April so please don't judge it just by the first chapter, thank you. Just so you know, Nicus and Lious's names are pronounced as Ny-kiss and Lee-iss. I'll be back next week with an update, this next one will make up for the sadness in this one, kind of but seriously, I promise. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Surprise! As a gift for your patience since April, I've decided to bring you TWO chapters for the price of one! Here we go, Chapter 2! This takes place a year after 'A Love This Strong,' in other words, the present, or **_**their**_** present, whichever. I own nothing so enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

Fifi LaFume woke up in her bed, she had that dream again and she still wasn't used to them, matter of fact, she thought she was _done_ with them. These dreams started off as a once-in-a-while occurrence when Furrball disappeared two years ago and when she started dating Hamton she began having them regularly. After the Tiny Toons graduated from Acme Looniversaty the dreams sort of came here and there, but their impact still had their effect on the skunkette. Those dreams were always the same, they involved Fifi driving until she could go no further, searching for the blue cat only to give up when she had nowhere else to go. Sometimes they depicted her just finding him in the alley where he lived. But no matter where they took place or whatever the occurrence, they always ended the same, Fifi being alone with Furrball's sudden disappearance a mystery to her.

It wasn't just a mystery to Fifi alone, the rest of the Tiny Toons thought about him too. Buster, Plucky and Calamity wanted to file a missing's report but even though Furrball was a Toon, he was viewed more as a cat and by the law was considered one instead. This resulted in authorities not taking the case and because the blue cat had no owner, nothing could be done. The Toons tried their best but found nothing, their case became cold with nothing else that could be done.

His disappearance didn't just affect the Tiny Toons, the Acme Loo staff were just as confused. They couldn't find any traces of him and even after graduation they still had no leads. The staff tried passing a law for Furrball to be treated as a Toon as well so they could have a proper investigation but it never passed. After seeing no use in being at the school anymore, Sylvester Cat left just before spring on the Tiny Toons' Senior year and he called Bugs to tell him that he wasn't going to return. With Furrball gone and nowhere to be found, Sylvester couldn't continue teaching nor did he want a new apprentice. Eventually, he lost contact with the Toons but was called in for the new show. Even though he was with them, he remained emotionally distant from the rest of the Looney Tunes.

Fifi dressed in her bathrobe and went downstairs to make breakfast. She noticed that Hamton was in the shower and decided to make him some too. It had been three months since she moved in with him and so far, their relationship seemed stable enough. Fifi didn't let her dreams or whatever feelings she thought she had for Furrball get in the way of that. She came downstairs and turned on the TV to Babs' sitcom and began on making breakfast.

This became a regular morning ritual for the purple skunkette, wake up, watch reruns of Babs' sitcom while waiting for Hamton to get out of the shower so she could wish him a good day at work. A few minutes later, the pig came down the stairs and kissed his girlfriend good morning, "good morning Fifi," he said sweetly, "did you wake up okay?" Hamton usually asked how her morning was or if she woke up okay, whenever she had dreams, she had to lie through her teeth, "it vas' how you say, nice, no?" Hamton chuckled and sat down.

"Oh, Babs is on," he said, "what episode is this?"

"Ze' one vhere' she takes a job az' a waitress," she replied, "mon favorite part iz' vhen' she drops ze' dee'shes on ze' customers."

"Oop, there she goes." They laughed as they saw the aforementioned scene. The pig was now served, cream cheese sandwiches with mayo, no crust, he ate it up and prepared himself for work. "I'll see you tonight at work, Fifi," Hamton said as he kissed her goodbye, "Dizzy called me in to deejay again tonight." He was off and Fifi decided to head upstairs to shower.

Two years have passed since graduation. Everything seemed the same to everyone else since the first year but the second was when everything changed. Babs's sitcom finished within the year because she ended up with her own talk show, Buster now not only starred in his own cartoon shorts but he also owned his proper studio where he invited all of his friends to participate in occasional shorts. Together, the bunnies were now pregnant with their first child. Plucky and Shirley were now engaged but held the wedding for much later. Hamton inherited his family's cleaning business since his parents retired and because of his deejay skills, Dizzy Devil hired him to be his deejay for whenever possible at his bar. Fifi was indeed a model for a short time but she was always gone away from her loved ones so she decided to end that career and became a bartender and singer for Dizzy's bar and also to accompany Hamton.

Fifi stood in the shower as the water came down, "Furrball…"

…

Night came and Fifi prepared herself, wearing the proper uniform Dizzy picked out for her and left. She drove her car that was no longer her home, although she still treated it as if it were, keeping accessories in there that she knew she would forget at home. She drove to the bar and was ready for the night.

As she walked in, she met up with Arnold and Arnolda, she was a bartender too but she saw herself better as a bouncer for the bar instead. Fifi walked inside and met up with Dizzy's girls, "Fifi, thank GOD you're here!" exclaimed one of them, "vhat' is eet'? she asked.

"Those cats over there in table 7 are getting obnoxious again!" the first one pointed at the six alley cats slamming bottles on the table and yelling out stupidity.

"Dizzy said that if they're not dealt with soon they're going to scare away all the customers!"

"And from the looks of them, I don't think they're the type who likes being told what to do."

"Vhat' about 'er?" Fifi pointed to a female cat with a very long tail coiled around her waist, "she's with them but just keeps ignoring us," one of the girls replied. Those cats have been coming in the bar for a year now and Dizzy became very fed up with them. He wanted to eat them but he knew that would be even worse for business so he had his bartenders deal with them instead, but if things got out of hand, the Tasmanian Devil still had Arnold and Arnolda waiting outside.

"It's alley cats like them that give all other cats a bad name," said one of the girls, Fifi tilted her head at that remark but right away shook it off and headed to the table. Hamton was walking on the stage to set up his equipment when he saw the skunkette in front of the gang of alley cats, "I hope she knows what she's doing," he said to himself, "why does Dizzy keep letting them in?"

Fifi walked up to them, "excusez-moi," she cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear, "but ze' owner of ze' bar sez' zhat' if you are not quiet zhen' we are, 'ow you say, cutting you off."

"Aww how sweet," O'Wildec claimed as he reached for Fifi. She felt his paw on her and right away whacked it away with her tail, "ooh," whistled Clawz, "this skunk's…got spunk!" the other cats joined in as they razzled with him. Hamton saw from afar but turned his back for he knew what would happen, he's seen Fifi in action too many times that he felt he could miss it just this once. Dizzy's girls looked on as Fifi walked over to the cat in the camo vest, the skunkette gently put her hands around his face and brought him in closer, "try your luck to see if vous really _does _'ave nine lives."

Lid finished her drink and walked over to them, "alright that's enough!" she used her tail and separated Fifi and Clawz, "it's getting late, Lious needs us back anyway." She led the others out while Fifi and the girls stood there confused, "zhat' vas' easier than usual," she stated.

"Yeah, usually they'd just threaten us or at least _not_ give in so quickly and _then_ leave."

"Well they haven't done anything to the place yet so at least we've gotten them under _some_ control."

"Maybe Dizzy's right in letting them be regulars."

Fifi nodded in agreement, "az' long az' zhey' don't bring zhey're gang war in 'ere zhen' we'll be fine." She walked over to Hamton and greeted him quickly before reporting to Dizzy.

…

The alley cats made it to their usual hangout, under a sewer. Their place was dark and damp but it gave them the edge to take on water, something that cats couldn't stand. One of them said a word, they just kept walking until they reached their destination, with Lious sitting before them on a couch cushion. The look he gave them was intimidating enough, Nicus appeared from behind them, giving each of them a glare.

Lious stood up, "it's come to my attention that for some reason we've decided to be reckless," he announced calmly, "for the past year we've been protectin' our alley from other alley inhabitants such as the Possums, the Rats and _especially_ the Raccoons yet for some reason we're still alive!" Lious walked around the cats while Nicus moved to the front where Lious just was, "now, normally that would be a good thing," the orange cat continued, "Hell, that would be a _great_ thing but somethin's just not right, correct me if I'm wrong and I dare you to do that, but I've had Nicus keepin' track of your lives." Lious stopped in front of Feral, "this leads me to ask you all, how many lives do you have _left_?" None of them answered, they hoped he would get the message, "really?" he asked sarcastically, he looked around, "so after all the wars we've had this past year, I'm supposed to believe that you still have all _nine_ of your lives intact?!"

He moved over to Tus, "I suppose you have that eye patch because you don't need a second eye, right?!" Tus looked down, "six," he whispered, "what was that?" Lious asked him, "I have six lives left, boss." Lious nodded and slowly walked over to Whisk, "take off your bandanna, the white cat obeyed and revealed a gashing cut, it was in the process of healing but it still looked hideous, it didn't match too well with his white fur. "One of the Rats gave that to you," the big orange cat told him, Whisk nodded, "cheap shot," was all he could say until he took a deep breath and answered that he had four lives left. Lious didn't continue this routine as the rest of his gang stepped forward and confessed, most of them didn't have less than three, the only one who did have all nine was the quiet Feral, this was because he was the cat who always 'finished the job.'

Lious motioned for Nicus to get ahold of Lid while he went for Mestic, "and how many lives do the _both_ of you have?!" he demanded, "I ask this because I'm still wondering how long is it gonna' take until one of you kills the other!" Neither Lid nor Mestic said anything, "I've noticed the drama between you two," Lious stated, the restrained alley cats turned away from their gazes, "and whatever goes on between you two _stays_ between you two, you're makin' the rest of us look soft!" The two cats looked up with scowls each other, "either get together, break up or whatever your status is, like anyone's still keeping track, and keep it away from the rest of us, it'll be our downfall! Now now many lives are still hangin' by a thread?"

Lid looked back at Nicus who shot her a glare, "five," she finally answered. Lious looked at Mestic, "I suppose _you_ have five as well, Romeo?" Lious let him go and began to walk away, "four," Mestic answered, Nicus immediately let go of Lid's tail, the brown cat looked at him confused and Lious immediately turned back around to face the blue-shaded cat.

"I thought you had five," Lid stated.

"I took a deathblow when your back was turned when we fought against the Raccons," Mestic replied.

"Ahh," Lious mocked, "and so the plot thickens, well deal with it on your own time, right now we gotta' _eat_!" he turned to Feral, "go out there and get our food, since you still have all nine lives it's more safe for you to roam the streets." Feral nodded.

"Aw let _me_ go, Boss!" O'Wildec shouted, "I still have all of _my _nine lives, I'll get the food! Anyone who stands in my way will get clawed!" The small orange cat ran up to them and removed his shades, revealing his 'sweet eyes.'

"Oh really?" Lious asked him, "_you_ still have all nine lives?"

"Yeah, I'm a survivor," O'Wildec claimed, "pain is nothin' an' I've been cheatin' death forever!"

Lious narrowed his eyes and folded his arms, "so I suppose that car that hit you two weeks ago didn't drop your life count?"

"Nope, see? Still in one piece!"

"Or what about the time when you swiped a gun from one of the Possums and you dropped it and ended up shooting yourself in the chest?"

"It slipped, Possums were probably playin' wit' oil grease, besides, I have a strong chest." O'Wildec flexed his chest to the big orange cat while Nicus gave him a confused glare.

"How about the time when you guys were playin' darts at _Dizzy's_ and _somehow_ the dart ended up stabbed through your head?"

"Uh…it was a prop?" Lious looked him dead in the yes for a minute while O'Wildec tried his hardest to look honest.

"Alright then," Lious agreed, the other cats were confused, "you can go get the food instead." O'Wildec nodded and headed for the surface, wiping his hunger-infested drool from his mouth.

"Oh, and O'Wildec!" Lious called for him, "make sure ya' don't get jumped again an' have most of the food robbed from us again like last time, we missed you at that 'dinner table' ya' know?" The smaller cat nodded nervously and shot him a smile as he went up the surface. Lious dismissed the other cats so they roamed the sewers until they were called again.

"Duh, Boss," Nicus finally spoke up, "I've checked O'Wildec's records, he's only got one life left."

"Of course he does!" Lious shouted, "that idiot's the reason I called them in in the first place!"

"Den' I guess you already know he's also the one who's been holdin' out on us from the food?"

"That's why I sent him out there, what cat in their right mind wouldn't think I'd know?!

"No cat can survive all dat' an' su'vive," Nicus began to leave him there but he turned back around, "what if somethin' happens to 'im? Aren't ya' at least a bit worried?"

"He didn't care that he wasted eight of his lives, why should _I_ care if it's just one more?" Lious turned back to face Nicus, "speakin' of lives bein' taken away, you have anythin' to report about…?"

"Nothin' yet, that law didn't pass an' it seems they've given up a while ago."

"Good, we still got away wit' murder."

…

It was dark, past midnight, and all of Acme Acres was getting quiet. Night had that effect, it was peaceful with a gentle breeze whistling through. It was then interrupted by the sound of a crow's wings flapping in the air and it cawing sound. The crow flew an abandoned house and landed on the mailbox, it wasn't sturdy enough so it broke off, leaving only the name nailed on it intact, Duff. The crow flew towards the house, flying by a pile of newspapers that have been stacked up for a while now, and through the shattered windowsill.

The crow directed its attention to what appeared to be a burlap sack and flew towards it, landing on top. It examined the sack and its surroundings, there were small clothes everywhere, too small to be for infants, they looked more to be pet-sized. Even the inside of the house looked rundown, the walls were warped, dust and cobwebs everywhere, and there was even a few paint cans by the doorway of the room the crow was in. It shifted its focus once again to the sack it was on top of and cawed as loud as it could. The crow continued cawing, it echoed throughout Acme Acres.

Then, the black bird started pecking at the bag and it began to rip open. It used its beak to try biting through the sack; the fabric on it was already old and weak that it was pretty simple to rip through it. That's when it felt movement, the sack moved and made a soft moaning sound. The crow flew off and onto the top of an open door to see a dark-blue furred cat slowly emerge from the sack.

The cat had a dirty brown-colored shirt on with ripped holes in it, he slowly got up and collapsed. The cat opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings, he gasped and shuddered at what he saw. Then he looked at his body, he touched his shirt and saw the ripped holes.

_You're not goin' anywhere!_

The cat cringed as he heard that voice coming from his head.

_I've got you at last!_

The cat held his head as another voice painfully went through his ears.

_It means I'm gonna' do what I shoulda' done years ago!_

This voice was accompanied with a vision, now his eyes were hurting. His head was throbbing but for the moment the visions and voices stopped. He opened his eyes and noticed something on the wall. He moved his overgrown head fur and brushed it back and slowly walked to it. The object was covered in dust, he touched it but before he could wipe it off he had another vision.

_How does this one look on you, kitty-witty-kins?_

He saw an orange-haired girl with a small skull on her head holding a small blue cat dressed in weird clothing, that was him! He yelped when the vision disappeared and punched the wall, barely missing the dust-coated object. The cat slowly wiped the dust and saw himself in the mirror! Furrball stepped back in utter shock as more visions and voices began filling his head. A few minutes later, he began remembering who he was and that's when he finally realized it, "I'm…home."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Furrball's back! You can do what you want to him but he's **_**never **_**staying down! Now that he's back, what now? Find out in next week's update, until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Thank you Bloodlustful for faving this story, that's more than enough for it to continue, so let's begin. I own nothing so enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

Furrball looked around the abandoned house, the years haven't been kind to it. Neither have the neighbors, the revived cat noticed a few things such as rocks, shoes, garbage and even marks and stains splattered on the floor, the neighborhood kids must have really not liked that family. Before he could stumble on the thought of how he returned, he also noticed something else, newspapers. There was a huge pile of them stacked up in front of the house, it was so big that they were starting to pile up over the window and fall in. Furrball walked over to the pile and picked up a random paper, it was dated about a year ago.

**'Looney Tunes Push for Bill to Be Passed, Organize Investigation for Missing Student.'** "Investigation?" Furrball shifted his attention to the story and skimmed through paragraphs, "so there really _was_ an investigation."

He looked at another one, **'Bill Postponed, Student Still Missing and Former Tiny Toons Take Over Investigation.' **He skimmed through paragraphs until he picked up a third one and read it, **'Bill Rejected, Alley Cat Still Missing and Investigation is Called Off!' **

"Alley…cat?" he spoke softly, "I've been dead for almost three years and I went from student to alley cat in less than _a_ year?"

The crow flew down beside him and landed on another paper. Its caw nearly startled him and almost sent him up the wall. Furrball noticed where the bird landed, on another newspaper, this one from six months prior. The cat picked it up and read it, **'Former Tiny Toons Speak Out: Furrball, Please Come Home!'** He didn't skip anything, just read the article all the way through and saw that his friends fought as hard as they could to get the Bill to be passed, even went as far as to start their own investigation and plead on TV. for him to come back. They really did care. All this time he thought they forgot about him but he was wrong, even his own fan base offered homes for him in honor for his return.

He looked at the photo taken by the press as the cover for the story. His former classmates, how much they've grown but how sad they looked, Furrball noticed something different about two Toons in particular, "Babs? Shirley?" He noticed that they didn't look as sad and hopeless as the others, they looked almost worried, their expressions could almost give it away. Whatever it was they felt or how they looked while feeling it didn't really matter, it was the same negative sadness over a missing classmate who they've known since the beginning of their Acme Looniversity run that randomly disappeared.

He continued examining the photo and saw Calamity, "why isn't he standing with…?" Furrball scrolled his paw until he found her, Fifi LaFume. He gazed at her, she grew into a very beautiful skunkette, a lot more mature than he remembered. That's when his memories started rushing through his head, causing him to drop the paper.

_Come here my lee'tle pepperoni of passion! Fifi eez' going to gobble you up!_

_I know my love, I vant' you to meet my family, no?_

_Je vill' see vous there, and try not to eat Sneezer and Sweetie on ze' way home, moi's watching vous!_

"Fifi…" Furrball quickly went back for the paper and saw the photo again, this time he paid close enough attention and saw in the photo that she was far from Calamity and holding hands with Hamton. Stunned, he started to quiver as sadness started to overwhelm him. Furrball yelped out a sad meow as he let go of the paper and let it fall to the ground. He lost her, he lost her to Hamton, he lost his friends, and he lost his life, what more _was_ there for him? He collapsed to the ground and buried his face in his paws and softly sobbed.

After a few seconds, the crow cawed at him and Furrball's sobbing stopped. He picked his head up and glared above him, the memories came flooding back, this one of that night that changed everything, the day he died. Although these visions hurt, he was more heartbroken than pain stricken, "Lious," Furrball muttered, "this is _your_ fault…" he stood up as the crow flew past him to land in front of the paint cans by the doorway. Furrball followed him, "there's a reason I've been brought back…to make you pay."

Furrball walked over to the crow sitting on top of a few paint cans, the revived cat recognized them, he kept them whenever he needed to paint his back with a skunk stripe to avoid the Alley Cats and their antics. The fact that he would sometimes hide in Elmyra's abandoned house made it safer than he last remembered it. Furrball touched one of the cans and a new vision appeared in his head, this one featured him running from Fifi, the vision changed to when he confused her sense of direction and unintentionally made her crash into a few cans of paint, covering up all her skunk features. The vision ended with what appeared to be the _can's_ point of view because what he saw was a burlap sack being tossed through a window and smashing the glass in the process. Furrball's visions ended and he looked at the window to realize that what he just witnessed was Lious' doing. He pushed his long head-fur back and embraced the sorrow he felt.

Angered by it, he furiously ripped off his bloody and raggedy shirt, popped open a can of white paint and began smearing it all over his face. He continued this until his face was painted pale-white, then he reached for the thinnest paint brush he had next to him and dipped it in black paint. Furrball raised the brush over to his face, "angst," he whispered as he painted a black line down to his eye and another on the other eye. "Sadness," he whispered again when he painted two new black lines underneath the bags of his eyes, they practically resembled tears. "And…joy," Furrball painted his mouth black and painted two lines that outstretched out of his mouth resembling a Glasgow smile.

Furrball looked at the crow and the bird looked back at him and cawed in a different direction. Furrball followed the gaze and saw that he was looking at the closet, he went to open it but the crow cawed at him again, Furrball almost ignored it and opened the door only to have a few things fall out. Fortunately the crow's caws were warning enough for the cat to avoid getting hit by the falling debris of clothes. He quickly searched until he saw a small black shirt with buttons on it, Furrball remembered how much he hated the outfits Elmyra forced him to put on so he scratched and clawed this one until it was slashed all over. He saw how it looked and liked it, so much so that he put it on. His shorts were barely intact so he ripped off whatever was left of them and wrapped a thin black belt around his waist. The last thing he noticed was an oversized black leather jacket, he remembered bringing it home after finding it in the alley one day, it was cold and he needed something to wrap around himself for warmth…He slowly put it on and embraced the warm feeling.

Furrball headed for the window but looked back at the newspaper article of his friends and the investigation. He went back for it and used his claws to rip out the picture. The painted cat looked at it one more time then put it in his coat pockets. After looking at Fifi again he stripped himself out of the coat, "something's missing," he whispered, the cat laid it on the ground facedown. Furrball grabbed both black and white paint cans and mixed them together to create a darkish grey color. Once mixed, the cat took a paintbrush and painted a line down the middle of the back of the coat. He put it back on and looked in the mirror, Furrball gave out a low growl and headed back to the window, "I'm coming for you, Lious," he said to himself, "you're gonna' pay for killing me." Furrball leaped out while the crow led him into the night.

…

Dizzy closed the bar, another successful night has passed. If the Tasmanian Devil didn't have to take matters into his own jaws then that's a good a night as any. His customers left after last call and he just gave out his cut to Arnold and Arnolda, now he was busy counting tip money from the girls and organizing it for them. The girls, Mitzi, Taffy, Jessie and Fifi sat at a nearby table discussing the night, "Hamton did a great job as always Fifi," said Jessie, "you're so lucky you get to work in the same place as him."

"Oui," Fifi agreed, "je 'opes zhat' he knows it too." They looked back at Hamton who was wrapping up his equipment and fumbling with some of the stuff slipping out of his hands, the girls giggled at him and returned to their conversation.

"Say, Fifi, just out of curiosity, have you and Hamton eveeeer…you know," Mitzi asked. Fifi was confused, "ever did vhat'?" she asked, "vhat' is vous say'eeng?"

"She's asking if you and Hamton ever, you know, because, well I for one don't sense that vibe coming from you," Taffy pointed out.

"Je has no idea vhat' you mean."

All three girls looked at each other and back to her to answer but once again, interruptions were unavoidable in Acme Acres as Fifi finally caught on.

"Oohh," Fifi blurted out in surprise, "oh, umm," the skunkette was so embarrassed so she hung her head in shame, "non." She expected for the girls to laugh at her for being with Hamton for nearly three years and not having slept together yet. To her surprise, their tones were different.

"Oh my-Fifi, I can't believe it."

"Yeah, I mean, you have the look, mind you, but you don't give off the vibe that you did it."

"Kudos to you, you and Hamton must have some willpower if you've been waiting this long for-awwww, are you guys waiting for marriage?" That was unexpected, Fifi looked up, "Non non, not yet, but maybe in ze' future, no?" The girls smiled, Mitzi put a hand on Fifi's paw, "don't worry about still being a virgin," she said to her, "you have no idea how many young girls want to rush into it only to realize that that one decision can change their lives, you're still young, you have all the time you need, you'll know when you're ready." Fifi smiled at her and received a hug from her, "now come on," Mitzi said motioned for everyone, "let's go see if the boss man ate our money again."

"I'm not reaching in his mouth for it this time!" claimed Taffy.

…

O'Wildec finished gathering up the food for the Alley Cats and placed it in a bag he found on the way through the alleys. He had enough to feed the gang throughout the night _and_ the next day, "I guess I could _help_ myself to some _early_ leftovers," he chuckled to himself. The small orange cat ran behind a garbage can and opened the bag revealing loads of leftover food such as pizza crusts, fish, plates of sauces still stuck to it, to some, it was trash and deserved to be thrown out, to him, he hit the jackpot.

"Where should I start? Ooh, fish!" O'Wildec hungrily gobbled up the fish leaving the bones, he then began eating a few bags of popcorn, "Ima' have two servings tonight, and if I'm lucky, tomorrow!" He laughed at himself as he continued his supper. Just then, he heard something and down landed a crow, it cawed at him.

"Buzz off, bird."

The crow cawed at him again, "you know, you're disturbin' my meal," O'Wildec growled, the crow didn't leave, it looked at him. The cat had enough, "here," he threw the fish bones at the crow and actually hit him, "now leave me alone!" The crow cawed at him once again and the small orange cat had enough, "look bird," he pulled out a switchblade, "I have _no_ problem guttin' ya' so leave now or it's bye bye birdy!"

O'Wildec stopped when he heard fast-paced footsteps, no, not footsteps, _pawsteps_. He turned around and saw no one there, he ignored the crow and went back to his food but he heard them again, "who's there?!" he put the switchblade in front of himself and stood his ground. He paced a few steps all over his perimeter still holding out the blade until he heard someone land right behind him. Cat reflexes made him turn around to strike but his weapon was slapped out of his paw and he was shoved to the ground. He quickly recovered and saw his attacker.

There before him stood an average-sized cat with a white face and black markings, he was dressed in black but his fur was blue. "Wh-who are you?!"

"Does I not has a familiar face?" the black-clad cat mocked, O'Wildec retaliated with a cheapshot kick to the cat's leg and ran off but was caught again.

"What do you want?!" he was now restrained against the wall while the other cat held the blade close to his neck, knowing he only had one life left, O'Wildec tried to stay calm. "I want you to answer this one question," the dark cat ominously stated, "where can I find Lious and the rest of your gang?"

"My gang? How do you know about 'bout us?"

"Just answer the question!" the cat held the blade closer to the orange one, "alright I'll tell ya' just put that blade down!" he obeyed and awaited his answer, "wherever Lious and the rest of dem' Alley Cats are at, you won't live long enough to see him!" O'Wildec pounced on his attacker and began clawing him but was pushed off. He crawled a few inched across the alley until the lamp lights shined on him, "but I'm already dead…thanks to you," the attacker said as he walked under the light and revealed his face for O'Wildec to see it clearly. He gasped, "you! But…! You're supposed to be dead! We killed you!"

"Yeah, you did." Furrball gripped his paws around O'Wildec's neck and pulled him up until their eyes met, "this is your last chance," he said, the small orange cat was so terrified that he was already having regrets on coming out for food, "tell me where the rest of you are." Furrball stayed calm, not wanting to scream out should anyone walking by would see him and he didn't want his return getting around. "Tell me where they are!" he demanded again, "they usually at Dizzy's Bar & Grill at night, you can catch 'em tomorra' but they's gonna' catch _you_!"

Furrball felt O'Wildec's pulse and concentrated on it, a vision was brought to him. In it, he saw what appeared to be O'Wildec himself getting crucially hurt in various situations. The vision ended and Furrball finally came to, unfortunately he let go of the small orange cat during his trance and that was more than enough for O'Wilodec to grab the switchblade he dropped and lunge at him. He tried to slash and cut Furrball but the painted cat kept dodging every jab. He tried restraining O'Wildec but in the struggle the blade was getting closer to him.

The crow stood there watching them fight until its attention shifted to its right. Through its vision, Furrball saw exactly what the crow did, a truck driving down the alley! The two cats continued the struggle, "I'm gonna' make sure you _stay_ dead this time," O'Wildec threatened, "I'll even bury you myself, in those ridiculous clothes and all!" The truck grew closer which made the crow caw, Furrball only had one chance. With the crow's eyes, Furrball saw the truck and looked at its direction causing O'Wildec's cat senses to do the same. O'Wildec saw the car and in a split second thought nothing much of it until Furrball used his hind legs to kick him off and into the alley. O'Wildec shrieked when he saw he was right in front of the oncoming truck. Furrball and the crow saw the whole thing, they heard the sound of the impact while the truck just kept on driving, the only thing left was O'Wildec's shades that tossed their way to Furrball's foot paws.

The cat and his crow walked over to the alley and saw the truck still going until it was out of sight. He bowed his head in mourning then turned to his left to see the big bag of leftover food. Furrball walked over to it and helped himself while the crow flew to him and landed on his shoulder. Once he ate something he saw how tasteless and bland the food was to him now, not wanting it to go to waste again, he fed the crow instead.

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: The first death in the story, not counting Furrball's that is. R&R and I'll be back next week with another update. Thanks for reading and I'll see you again next week!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

Hamton left Dizzy's first as Fifi had to stay with Taffy, Jessie and Mitzi to help clean up the bar. Aside from the Alley Cats, the rest of the night was another success. After an hour the girls were done cleaning and were ready to lock up. The girls left with Dizzy while Fifi drove off alone, with Hamton already at home waiting for her. On the way there she drove past this other car with a big splat of what appeared to be red paint along with some fabric. It looked weird but the skunkette thought nothing of it and continued driving. She was getting a little tired so she sped her driving a little more to get home sooner.

Fifi finally arrived at the home she shared with Hamton, she was ready to collapse so she quickly made her way inside. The skunkette quietly made it to her room but was interrupted when the sound of their bedroom door closed by itself! Startled, she turned around to see Hamton with a seductive smile and a rose in his mouth. Fifi gave him a tired smile for his attempt as he goofily danced his way to her. "Pardon, 'Amton," she apologized and softly turned down his advances, "but je is too tired tonight."

"But Fifi," Hamton spoke up, "we've been together for almost three years, we've grown up and graduated already."

"I know, my love, but je eez' just not ready."

Hamton's smile faded into a disappointed look, "you say that every time I try, is it me? Am I doing something wrong?"

Fifi shook her head, "non, non, eez' not vous, eet'z me, je eez' steel' not ready yet," with her last bit of strength, she put her paw behind his head, "but vhen' I am, only vous will be ze' lucky one." She kissed him and left him there hoping that that thought would help him sleep at night. Fifi hated turning down Hamton's advances, she did care for him but wasn't ready to take that feeling to the next level. The skunkette was surprised and very happy that they've waited this long but wondered how much longer was Hamton willing to wait.

The pig's smile resumed, though half-heartily, "I understand," he said in that kind voice, "I love you too much to argue over something that little." Fifi walked over to their bed and collapsed, Hamton walked to her and kissed her forehead, "I'm not really tired right now," he softly told her, "I'm going out for a jog, maybe that will wear me out," his girlfriend replied with a soft moan as she soundly slept. Hamton stepped back to see her sleep so peacefully until he changed and left the house.

The pig was upset, he knew not to advance on Fifi when they first started dating as that would be rushing it but he was starting to get a little tired of being the only one in his group of friends to not have sex yet. Hamton knew Babs and Buster did it when they were still in their senior year at Acme Loo but that was because they were careful. And due to the two bunnies knowing each other their whole lives, Babs was more prepared before her friends were. The pink bunny knew the risks and knew Buster well enough to know that she was in good hands. Same thing with Plucky and Shirley, they slept together during their senior year as well. The difference was that they did it not long after they became official but had to keep their relationship a secret. From what Hamton heard from Plucky's exaggerated bragging was that they only did it _once_ but for the sake of their relationship and Plucky's ego, Shirley cut him off until she _knew _they were ready to do it again.

Be that as it may, his friends were having all the fun while he was still waiting. Fifi always assured him that he would be her first when the time came but that time didn't seem to be coming at all. Hamton didn't know what to do, maybe it was envy that for once, Plucky was getting something that the pig really wanted but couldn't have while the green mallard was probably getting that very minute. The fact that Plucky kept bragging on about it didn't help much either. Hamton continued jogging, hoping that it would get his mind off of these thoughts, "_maybe it's because of_…" Hamton thought, "_no, no it can't be, he disappeared a long time ago, she _had_ to have moved on by now._" The next thing he knew, he received another thought in his head and continued to jog at his desired destination. The pig stopped until he found himself in front of a brick house, he reached for his phone and scrolled down until he saw the number. He hesitated at first but with his mind replaying the events of the night caused him to dial.

The other line rang a few times until he heard it being picked up.

"Uhh…hello?" the voiced answered, it was a female's voice, Hamton was about to respond but hesitated again. "Hello?" the other line asked again, but still, the pig didn't speak up. "Hello?!" still nothing. Hamton started thinking about what Fifi told him right before he left the house and knew that he couldn't go through with it. "Hamton?" the voice asked again but by this point Hamton knew what he was doing was wrong so he hung up and turned back to head home.

…

Whisk walked back to see Lious and Nicus, not only was he upset but he was starving! "Hey, Boss!" he shouted, "where's that little runt O'Wildec? Don't tell me he ran off wit' our food again!"

"Deh, he's got a point dere' Lious," Nicus pointed out, "remembah' he's only got da' one life, maybe somethin'…?"

"Ehh, maybe," said a calm Lious, "it _has_ been a while, Whisk, go find Mestic and see if you both can find O'Wildec, if he's got our food stashed somewhere then his last life will be our main course."

"Well I _am_ in the mood for stuffed turkey!" Whisk laughed at his own joke while Nicus joined in until they noticed Lious wasn't laughing with them. Nicus cleared his throat professionally just as the white cat excused himself to find Mestic, "I bet my entire dish that they find him dead," Nicus stated, "how much you wanna' bet he actually killed _himself_?"a sarcastic Lious retorted.

…

Mestic sat across the sewer tunnel from Lid, she in turn saw he was avoiding eye contact and conversation. She glared at him while her blue-shaded companion looked away with a careless expression, "you gave up a life," Lid finally spoke out, "for…me?"

"I did what I had to," Mestic responded, "the way that blow looked…I thought if it hit you then maybe…you wouldn't get back up."

"I can take care of myself."

"Oh don't give me that crap, I've been hearing you say that ever since we joined Lious."

"Well what do you expect me to say, Mestic?! You think I like doing this?! You think this is the life I wanted to grow up in?"

"They gave you a choice, if this bothered you so much then why did you stay with us?"

"Because I'm done running, I ran away from dogs, I ran away from animal catchers, Hell, I even ran away from my own owner, I had no one to turn to.

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then why did _you _stay with us?"

"I stayed because of…you."

Before Lid could respond, Whisk appeared, "hey, _Gata Fiera,_" he said sarcastically, "Ima' need your little friend here to go out an' help me look for that bottomless-pit stomach, O'Wildec."

"What happened?" Mestic asked, "did he gorge himself again? I don't even know why Lious let him out, do you know how many times that idiot has died on us? They probably jumped him by now."

"Maybe," Lid pointed out, "but if he's dead then we're all gonna' die with him from starvation if we don't get that food, now go!" The two male cats quickly left before their appetites worsened, "Mestic gave up a life, for me," Lid quietly said to herself, the female cat looked on at the direction the aforementioned cat ran off to.

…

Furrball sat on top of a house watching the night go on with itself. He looked back on the events that transpired earlier in the night, the whole night to be exact. He has pretty much risen from the dead, realized that he's been dead for almost three years, everyone has moved on with their lives, including Fifi, and most recently, he caused a life to end. "I…killed him," the painted cat's voice had a hint of sadness and regret, "was it really worth it? Ending his life?" His crow landed right beside him and a vision clouded his sight.

_So what do I do? Just take it like this an-_ the sound of that bullet echoed in his ear as his vision cleared, "he _killed_ me," Furrball sadly said, "they…_all_ killed me, they each took a life from me…" Furrball lifted his head fiercely, "they _have_ to pay!" The crow cawed at him and led him to another location. The cat ran and jumped from building to building and still managed to land on his foot paws. He noticed that his agility increased than when he was still living, back then he was only able to jump from fences, this was an amazing upgrade. The night was still young for a while longer and Furrball decided to call it a night and head back to Elmyra's old house after this final deed the crow was making him do.

In a few minutes the two arrived at a very familiar place, Furrball was surprised it was still there, the carnival where he was supposed to meet Fifi years ago. The cat slowly paced around the rides and game booths, "why do carnivals always have to look so creepy at night?" Furrball wondered. He stopped at a game that consisted of hitting the bell hard enough to ring it but the mallet was nowhere in sight. He turned around to look at the ferris wheel, his crow flew close by and noticed the bell on the game behind him was a little loose. At the first sign of movement, the crow cawed at Furrball causing him to turn around to see what the black bird was cawing about. Through the crow's eyes, Furrball saw the bell unlatching itself and fell right down to him. Fortunately, he dodged it just in time and saw the bell fall in front of him and bounced off in another direction.

"Still unlucky," he frowned. Furrball then remembered something else, he ran outside the carnival with the crow flying behind him. After going through a few blocks and avoiding streetlights shining on him, the undead cat arrived at the junkyard. "This is where Fifi lives," Furrball stated to himself, "where's that Cadillac house?" He lurked around the junkyard for a few minutes until he realized that Fifi's home wasn't there anymore. "Where is she?" he asked himself, "maybe she moved? But where? Where _did_ everyone move on to?" His mind raced with so many questions regarding his former classmates until he came up with a clue, "the articles," he concluded, "I must return to the house." The crow cawed in agreement and showed through his vision the sun almost coming up. Furrball then scatted away as the crow led him back to Elmyra's old house to recover and plan out for the next night.

…

Hamton returned back home, he quietly made his way upstairs to sleep. He entered the room and saw Fifi in the same position as she was in when he left. His phone started vibrating, interrupting that moment. "Who could be calling me at this hour?" the pig looked at the caller I.D. and saw the name. Hamton hesitated in answering but he still rejected the call, "why did I even call you?" Knowing that his phone would probably ring throughout the night and Fifi wanting answers regarding it, he turned it off and went to sleep. But part of him wanted to leave it on.

…

The sun's rays were peeking out and the new day was starting, unfortunately for the Alley Cats, their supper would have to become their breakfast. The cat gang rambled all at once in front of Lious and  
Nicus, demanding to know why their food still has not arrived. "Alright shutup an' listen up!" Lious boomed, "we all know O'Wildec's known for keeping our food for himself but I just sent Whisk and Mestic to go look for him, if he doesn't have our food ready to be eaten they you all can have _him_ for breakfast!" Nicus stepped forward, "duh, he'll even be nice n' have you decide who gets to beat 'im up!" the grey cat announced, "he'll be all yours!"

This still didn't please the cats, it eased them up a bit but finding O'Wildec wasn't going solve everything. Before they could complain some more, Whisk and Mestic appeared with a sack in their paws.

"About time!" yelled Clawz

"Yeah, we're dyin' over here!" yelled Tus.

"Bring it," ordered Lious, the other two cats obeyed and handed him the sack of food. The bigger orange cat looked inside and looked back up at them with a vicious look, "there's barely enough to feed us, Hell, there's barely enough to feed _me_!"

"He's been holdin' out on us again," Nicus stated, "how can such a small cat have a huge appetite?!"

"Speakin' of which, where _is_ that walkin' stomach?!"

Whisk glanced back at Mestic and the blue-shaded Alley Cat pulled out what appeared to be O'Wildec's broken shades. The others saw them and gasped, assuming the worst. "Well," Nicus calmly said, "that takes care of _that_." Lious glanced back at Lid, "now I know what you see in him, you girls _love_ your bad boys." Lious and Nicus laughed while the embarrassed Lid scoffed and looked away. "Keep it," Lious told Mestic, regarding the shades, "he had it comin' anyway."

"It wasn't us, Boss," Mestic shook his head, "_we_ didn't kill him."

"Yeah," agreed Whisk, "we found his shades in this one alley."

"And then we found _him_…or what's _left_ of him."

"What are you talkin' about? Speak up!" Lious ordered again.

The two Alley Cats were looking pretty traumatized, "they was scrapin' him off this car, they was talkin' bout how he was thrown in front of it."

"Purposely."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: I've decided to take a break from this story so I could focus on this other fic I've kept putting on hold, I'll be back in two weeks or so because I really like where this fic is going. I will not abandon it, I'm just taking a break so I'll see you all in two weeks, until then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: thanks to Timon64, Ardtornismyname, Lerans and to carlos13 for faving and following this story, oh, and also the same goes with 'Furrball's Confessions!' I'm glad I got your attention. Now then, let's get started, OC's are owned by me, the rest of them belong to Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

It was morning and the Alley Cats went out to search for their own food given the circumstances involving the late O'Wildec. Most of them had the fortunate fate to find some leftover breakfast sandwiches that were lazily tossed at public trash cans rather than _in_. Others had better luck when they waited outside the back of restaurants when cooks would bring leftover scraps from the night before. The weird thing was that not one of them spoke of their fallen comrade, Lious merely shook it off and Nicus _eventually_ dropped the thought alone while the other cats took it pretty hard, especially Whisk and Mestic.

They thought about it since they witnessed the driver and passenger cleaning and wiping off O'Wildec's remains from the vehicle, from what they've witnessed in all the alley wars they had, for some reason, this was considered the worst they've seen.

Breakfast time was over and the Alley Cats regrouped with Nicus leading them back, Lious wasted no time in returning back to their sewer. Back in the sewer Mestic isolated himself from the group, he gave a nod to Whisk to signal why he was walking away. Lid noticed this and followed him from a distance. Lious too, noticed this and Nicus looked in the same direction, the grey cat was ready to bring them back but his boss held out a paw, "aw leave 'em," he ordered, "let her comfort her bad boy, he got less time than her anyway."

Mestic stopped at a darker area where he could see the surface, he sat down and took off his fedora. Lid slowly walked up to him, "how was he?" she asked him, "O'Wildec…was it that bad?"

The dark-blue cat looked up with an angrily confused scowl, "what kind of question is that?!" he yelled, "think back to the last time he got hit by a car…ten times worse than that!"

Lid looked down, embarrassed, she looked at him again, "so, they say he was purposely thrown in front of them, did they say _how_?"

"I think the real question here is _who_, O'Wildec was an idiot but he sure wouldn't toss _himself_ in front of a moving truck."

"That didn't stop him from doing it before."

"He was surrounded by us and some rival Alley inhabitants, he wanted to prove somethin' last time, I doubt there was anyone else in that alley with him to show off to."

"Then how do you explain the near-empty sack of food?"

"_O'Wildec_, I think that just answered your question."

…

Furrball took off his coat and placed it on the doorknob, his crow sat on top of the door it belonged to. He saw the newspapers and began to read every single article involving the Toons from his death until recently. Just as he was about to get started, the newspaper boy arrived and threw the day's paper through the window rather harsh. It came in so fast that it almost struck Furrball in the face had it not been for the crow's caws of warning. The revived cat had the whole day until nighttime to catch up so he can go out and get some more answers. The crow saw the papers with him, the cat read about the Bills everyone tried to pass in order for his investigation to go through but came up short, he read about the Tiny Toons' breakthroughs and about the Looney Tunes' new show, he was _very _surprised at that one. Other articles included the full story on his investigation, the petitions, other world events, how eventually his search was called off before it even began and even about a new bar that food critics and Acme Acres club clique recommended called Dizzy's Bar & Grill.

"Wait," Furrball though for a moment until a vision appeared.

_They usually at Dizzy's Bar & Grill at night, you can catch 'em tomorra'…_

"_Dizzy's_," Furrball thought, "_he made a career out of partying,_" the cat looked over and saw the address. He motioned for his crow to look over it too, a minute later the crow flew off to search for the bar to guide the revived one later that night. Furrball spent the rest of that time reading more articles that caught his interest.

…

Fifi woke up to the sound of ringing, no, not her alarm clock but by her phone. The skunkette reached for it to turn it off but her eye caught a glimpse of the caller I.D. and answered, "Bonjour?"

"_Heee-llooooooo-oooooohhhh_!" Babs said on the other line, causing Fifi to giggle, "Babs! Mon amie, 'ow eez' everyz'hing?"

"_I'm feeling a bit…glowy, if that's even a word, I mean I _am_ pregnant_."

"Oui, ze' leetle' one is due any day now, no?"

"_Yup, and we're really excited an-aha-ahahahaha_!"

"Babs? Vhat eez' so funny?"

"_Haha, oh it's nothing, it's just that Buster's feeling on my stomach, he's trying to feel the baby kick_."

"_OW_!" Buster was heard on the other line as he fell on the ground, "_kid's got his mother's strength_," he said dizzily as he fainted.

"_See_?"

The girls laughed, "_Listen, Feef_," Babs said, "_the reason I called was to see if you can ask Dizzy if it's okay if we can do a baby shower at the bar, I know he'd like for all of us to get together again_."

"Oui, Babs, je was 'oping zhat' you'd say zhat' I'll let 'im know!"

"_Great! I'll have Buster and Bugs call out for the invitations today, I'll see ya' this weekend!_"

The girls said their goodbyes, that phone call was the highlight of their mornings. Fifi turned over to give Hamton the exciting news but to her surprise he wasn't there, "'Amton? Vhere' did he go?"

…

Hamton was already downstairs in the living room, looking at his ringing phone. Since he turned it on it notified him that he had two missed calls from the previous night, both of which came from the same number. The pig saw the caller I.D. and continued to stare at it until it stopped. Hamton was almost relieved that the call ended before it began but to his shock, the phone notified him that she left a voicemail. He didn't want to listen to it but the temptation proved too much. He pressed and held it to his ear.

_Hamton, it's me…I know it was you who called me last night. If you really want to talk to me, don't do it on the phone, we both know how you are when it comes down to that. Please, I know things are different but you can't just call me and not say something, I hope you can understand that. I'm here if you need me. I want to talk things out with you…if you want us to. _

Hamton hung up on the voicemail as Fifi came running in to inform the pig about the baby shower for the Bunnies. When she asked who was on the phone with him he said that it was Dizzy telling him that he won't need him for the night. When Fifi went to go make their breakfast, Hamton excused himself from her and went to the other side of their house and made another call.

"Hello, Dizzy? It's Hamton, listen, I won't be able to deejay tonight, I've got something to do."

…

That night Shirley and Plucky arrived at their condo after filming another episode of her show.

"Like, ugh, my head hurts," the Loon exclaimed, rubbing her temples, "I need to rest up before I make dinner."

"Eh don't worry about that," Plucky reassured her.

"Like, really, Plucky?"

"Sh'ure, you'll have _plenty_ of time to make me dinner when we're married, onc'sh we make with'sh the I-do'sh you can head sh'traight to the kitchen after the Honeymoon."

"You know what, I'd hit you but I'm _way_ too tired to deal with your mondo stupidity, I'm gonna' go lie down"

"Sh'uit yoursh'elf, I sh'till have time to watch the game!" The green mallard ran off to the living room and turned on the TV leaving his fiancé and his executive clothes still floating right by her. She left to their bedroom and the exec clothes fell to the floor. Once in there, Shirley collapsed on the bed and spread herself nearly covering the queen-size bed. She reached for her phone to put it on silent as to not be disturbed but it started to ring. "Like, _really_?" she was ready to ignore it but she saw the caller I.D. and picked up.

"Like, hey Babs."

"_Heloooooo Shirley Duck_!"

Shirley laughed, "well, not yet anyway," she yawned, "hey listen, mother-to-be, can we like, talk later? I just got home from work and I'm exhausted."

"_Oh, sorry, I'll make this quick then, me and Buster's baby shower is this weekend at Dizzy's, I'm inviting you and Plucky to come over_."

"Aww, like, thanks for the invite, sure we'll be there."

"_Great, I'll see you then, byyyeeeee_!"

"Oh wait, Babs!"

"_Yeah_?"

"Who else is, like, going?"

"_Mmm…family, friends, even our Acme mentors will be there_."

Suddenly, Shirley wasn't so tired anymore, "will Fifi be there?" she asked the pink bunny, "_of course_," she replied, "_she's still our friend…surprisingly_."

"Yeah, like, that's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about."

Babs' tone changed to a more serious one, "_there's nothing to talk about,_" Babs said quietly,_ "we promised not to Fifi about what happened to Furrball until the time was right_."

"But that's the thing, I like, don't think it's right."

"_What, Fifi still being our friend or the fact that we can't tell her the truth_?"

"The truth…but it's like, not how it is."

"_I don't get it_."

"Babs, did that 'truth' even _sound_ accurate to you?"

Babs thought about it and even she knew when lies could be spewed, "_come to think of it, Furrball running into an old flame and running off with her _does_ seem farfetched_."

"Exactly," Shirley stated, "it's been bothering me for a while now but I didn't know how to comply with it."

"_So what are you saying_?"

"Babs…I think my visions _lied_ to me."

…

Whisk left the Alley Cats to reason with his thoughts, he invited Mestic but Lid convinced him to stay with her instead. The white cat invited Tus so he could vent out when he saw the remains of O'Wildec. The two roamed the alleys until they decided to drop in at Dizzy's for a while. When they arrived they had serious looks on their faces, intimidating if not, due to Tus' eye patch, so Fifi and the girls were prepared for whatever they planned on doing. Whisk and Tus arrived at their usual table and ordered the drinks, Jesse didn't want Fifi to deal with them like she did before despite only being two of them but the skunkette insisted so she took their calls.

"Alright boys," she said, "vhat' vill' it be?"

"Bring us back three, the third one's for _you_, purple flower," Tus flirted, "after all, you're our favorite girlie here." Fifi took the compliment with annoyance but still turned around to obey. Tus was about to smack her tail when her back was turned but the purple skunk turned her head back slightly around to shoot the Alley Cat a death glare. He sheepishly brought his paw back and she continued on with her business.

"So what'd you hear?" Tus asked while waiting on Fifi, "the guy kept driving despite already runnin' down O'Wildec?"

"Yeah, he seemed just as shocked as us," Whisk replied, "what I don't get is that he kept saying that the little runt was purposely punted in front of the truck."

"I don't think O'Wildec was stupid enough to do that, we discussed this earlier."

"I know, but still."

Fifi returned with their drinks and was about to walk away until she felt a tug at her arm. "I believe my friend here paid for that third one for _you_, love," Whisk informed her. Fifi didn't want to stick around with them but a free drink was a free drink and she clearly saw that neither cat slipped anything in it so she angrily grabbed for it.

"A toast," Whisk stated as Tus lifted his glass with him, he jabbed his tail at Fifi's side for her to do the same, much to her dismay. "A toast to O'Wildec, he may have been an idiot, a crazy imbecile-"

"-And a glutton," Tus smugly put out there.

"But damn," Whisk continued, "was he fun to watch or what?!" The two cats gulped down their drinks while Fifi slowly tried hers. With no words left to say, she began to walk away when Whisk grabbed for her again.

"Vhat' does vous want?!" Fifi demanded, "well nothing, love," Whisk tried calming her down, "I just wanted you to join us."

"Merci, but je 'as to get back to v'work."

"Well consider this your break," said Tus, "here, sit wit' us." Fifi saw him pull out the chair and she sat down with them. To make it seem less awkward she spoke up before they could, "uhhmmm, who's O'Vildec?" she asked them, their faces scrunched a little when she asked that question, the purple skunk started to regret asking.

"He's our comrade," Tus answered her.

"_Was_ our comrade," Whisk corrected him, "you remember him, love, he was the one who made the first move on you last time we were here." Fifi remembered him, "oui, 'im," she said, a tone of annoyance in her voice, "vhere' eez' zhat' lee'tle punk?"

"He's dead," Whisk replied, causing the skunkette to look a little embarrassed, "je eez'…so sorry."

"That's why you're joinin' us," Tus told her, the grin on his face almost freaked Fifi out, "matta' fact, here," the eye-patched cat took out some more money and handed it to her, "bring us back three more drinks, tonight we'll honor our fallen feline friend!"

"Which one?" Whisk asked, "O'Wildec or Fur-"

"You know who I mean!" Tus looked at the white cat who almost spilled his guts, Fifi gave them a confused glare but went to the back, this time she was only bringing back two drinks so as not to fall for whatever crazy plan they had for her.

"You know," Tus told Whisk, "it's a good thing we're cats, it's easy for one to get this much money 'cause no one will hear you in the house, no one will _suspect_ you,-"

"No one will search or question you either," Whisk agreed. Fifi returned with their second round and enjoyed the rest of the night full of unwanted compliments and unwelcome flirting, how she wished the night could finally come to an end. The purple skunk thought that someone she last saw the night prior had died within a day was pretty strange, "how did O'Vildec…pass on?"

"He was run over," Tus casually said, "a truck hit him, took his last life."

"I found him this morning," Whisk spoke out. They told Fifi the story and she regretted asking in the first place. She eventually managed to escape their table and continue her duties. During her official break, she informed the girls about the deceased cat.

…

Last call was made and everyone was starting to leave, everyone who was dancing finally had enough and those who were drinking were carried out due to the amount of alcohol consumed. Fifi and the girls were relieved that with Tus and Whisk being the only Alley Cats present, it was another trouble-free night, but how long was this streak going to last?

Whisk and Tus were still at their table and the girls noticed, the cats didn't seem to notice, much less care that last call was just made. "I'll take care of them," Jesse declared, "non, I 'vill," Fifi interrupted.

"No Fifi, you've already done enough with them for tonight."

"Je can take care of moi's self, I may be ze' youngest but I'm not a baby." To prove herself right she marched right over to them, "last call vas' jus' made an' vous 'as to go," she told them, "je eez' so sorry for your amie but ze' night eez' over." The Alley Cats looked up at her with vicious looks in their eyes, they got up as if they were ready to attack but instead burst out laughing.

"You're a cute one, love!" exclaimed Whisk.

"Ehh, yeah, we're outta' here," Tus chuckled, "have a good night…purple flower." Fifi and the girls watched as the two cats exited the bar.

"See?" Fifi turned around to flash the girls a witty smile, "je told vous I could do 'eet."

…

Outside the bar stood Whisk and Tus, "let's wait out here for her," he told Tus, "maybe we can give her a final _good_night."

"Get over here," Tus led his white companion to a nearby alley, "if you keep talking like that then we could get caught."

A crow cawed and landed right beside them on top of a Dumpster, "oh look," Tus mocked, "he wants to join in on this too," Whisk laughed, "Polly gonna' get a purple cracker _tonight_!" They laughed and continued to plot their little plan.

"When she leaves, let's follow her to her car and sweet-talk her so she'll let her guard down, then we'll continue the conversation and "apologize" for our behavior."

"She won't even report us, _everyone _knows that skunks are _very_ attracted to cats." They laughed, "when she least expects it…we'll take it from there."

Whisk turned around to see the crow still perched on the Dumpster, "_you_ can watch," he mocked, "enjoy the show." The two cats peeked around the building waiting for their target until they heard something fall right behind them.

"What was that?" an alerted Whisk looked around, "who's there?!" called out Tus. They saw the crow fly towards the far end of the dark alley and disappear into the shadows. They heard footsteps…no, _pawsteps_.

They saw a black-clad figure slowly emerge from the shadows, he was walking towards them, "who are _you_?" Tus demanded, both he and Whisk took out their own switchblades and pointed them at him, the cats also noticed that the figure had the crow perched on his shoulder until it flew back on top of the Dumpster it was on earlier.

"I believe my friend here was expecting a…_performance_ here tonight," Furrball said, pointing at his crow, "now then…it's show time."

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Somewhat of a filler chapter but it's all I could come up with just to create more build-up. I feel I should clear some things up for those who missed it or don't know: Chapter 1 takes place during the ending of 'Furrball's Confessions,' that's why I recommended it for you guys to check it out so you don't get lost in this story. Chapter 2 and onwards takes place 1 ½ years after 'A Love This Strong.' And finally, only seven Alley Cats are OC's owned by me, the other two appear on TTA, they are Lious and Nicus. They're the ones who chased Furrball around in 'Furrball Follies.' Now that you're caught up, if you are, that is, I hope you enjoyed the story, next week, our favorite unlucky cat will get more action. Thanks for reading, leave your reviews and I'll be back next week with an update, until then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Thanks to Numbervania for following the story and also to Timon64 for the review. Now let's get started, I own nothing so enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

Mestic tried walking away from Lid but she wasn't allowing him to go. Mestic felt that the conversation pretty much died down and didn't want to talk about O'Wildec anymore, much less continue conversing with _her_. Finally having enough, he tried to make a run for it but Lid's long tail coiled itself around his waist and was reeled back in, "if I'm the reason you stayed with the Alley Cats," she told him, "then the least you can do is open up to me."

"Oh, so _now_ you wanna' open up?" Mestic countered, "ever since Nicus found you roaming the alleys you've always been the one who wanted to be the toughest when clearly you wouldn't even last against any of the street dwellers!"

"I outlived O'Wildec! What does _that_ say?!"

"If it wasn't him then it'd be _you_ we're tossin' in the Acme Swamp later, if that, should you have been the weakest then Lious woulda' had us shoot _you_ instead of that other cat from way back when!"

"But I still did it, right in front of everyone!" Lid reeled Mestic much closer to her face until she felt his whiskers, "don't question my loyalty, no matter _how_ distant I can be."

"Bipolar seems to be the better word here," the blue-shaded cat smugly uttered. The female brown cat scowled, she uncoiled her tail, "tell me something," she said, "I've been closer to you than any of the others, what problem caused us to behave like this? What is it that drives a wedge between you and me?" Mestic thought about it, his answer was so long that he wanted to combust with it and spew it in her face.

"Simple," he replied, "when I gave up a life for you, you didn't even appreciate it, it may as well have been my last." That alone was enough to crush her spirit, Lid let her guard down and hugged him, burying her face in his shoulders. He eventually returned the embrace.

In the distance, Nicus looked on as the two shared their warmth in each other's embrace. He glared at them as he remembered the night he found Lid and brought her back to the sewer to see if Lious would recruit her. "Dat' should be me," he said to himself, "he gave up a life for her…but I gave her a _new_ one." He looked down on the ground and stared at his footpaws, Nicus scowled and turned around to leave, hoping that the further he was from them the sooner he can get back to his reality and not forget that he's an Alley Cat. "Emotions make us weak," he said to himself, "if I go soft den' we all look bad."

…

Hamton sat in his car, parked right outside and staring at the house he was in front of the past night. It had the lights on and through the curtain's silhouette he saw her, brushing her hair while sitting in front of, what was most obviously her mirror like most women. He started thinking about her, he couldn't help it, but having her in his thoughts alone just wasn't cutting it. The pig reached for his phone and aggressively dialed. Hamton saw that she was still brushing her hair until she sat up in an alarmed manner. He saw her walking across her room until he saw her reach for her phone. _"Pick up,"_ he thought as he noticed that she hesitated in deciding to answer or not. In a few seconds she answered, _"hello?"_ Hamton was ready to speak out but he quickly found himself speechless yet again, all he could do was hold the phone to his ear and listen to the other line.

"_Hello? HELLO?! Hamton? Hamton is that you?"_ she scoffed, "_of course it's you…you're the only one who calls and doesn't even speak. I don't know why you keep doing this, I don't know how many times I have to keep saying it but you still won't believe me. It was just ONE kiss! Get OVER it! It meant NOTHING! I could report you to the police because you're just one night of watching me through my windows away from having charges against you for stalking. Don't you already have a girlfriend? Does SHE know? If you're going to keep playing games with me then it's game over right now. I'm giving you the choice because you're not giving me one, either speak now…or this is goodbye._"

Hamton didn't know what to do, he wanted to speak out but what would Fifi think? Would she find out? The pig didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to lose what he had with this other girl either. Conflicted, he started to quietly stutter and shake, he was a nervous wreck. On the pig's left side was a light casting a shine on him, Hamton turned to the side and saw her standing there at her doorway, leaning on the side with the phone still in her hand. There she was in plain sight, the female pig had her long brown hair almost covering her face, no longer in its shorter style from back then. She stared back at him in a disappointed look, "May…" was all Hamton could mutter up. In a few seconds, he got out of the car and she walked closer to him, both of them hanging up their respective phones in the process.

…

"Now then," Furrball said, "it's show time!" All three cats went for each other but when Furrball went under a light shining on them, Tus and Whisk stopped in shock. This allowed for the painted cat to take advantage and he wrestled them until he had them pinned to a wall. In the struggle, their switchblades were dropped. Tus and Whisk were up against the wall by Furrball's paws on their chests. He slowly moved his paws until he gripped their necks, what held them in place was Furrball's tracted claw tips touching their necks.

"Who are you?!" Tus demanded, "what do you want with us?!" Furrball narrowed his eyes, "I'm feeling rather generous tonight…so let's play a little game." The cats carefully glanced at each other and waited for their fate, "you both know who I am…and the first one to realize it gets to live another night," Furrball gently pressed his claw tip on them, they flinched as they felt it, "but the one who guesses too late…" Tus and Whisk tried to think of a way to escape him but they were more freaked out of whoever this cat was. "Clock's a-tickin'" Furrball whispered, his crow stayed silent. Whisk winced his eyes closely as the revived cat noticed. They each gave off cold stares, he then turned his attention to Tus, now was the time for them to comply and play the game for their lives.

Tus gasped, "y-you!" he exclaimed, "you, no it-it _can't_ be you!"

"Who?!" asked a confused Whisk, "who is it?!"

"But we killed you! You can't be here!"

"Tus! Who is it?!"

"We killed you, we all did! How could you still be alive?!"

"Dammit Tus, WHO IS IT?!"

"It's Furrball!"

Furrball gave a devious grin, "congratulations," he mocked, "we have a winner." He looked deeply at the one-eyed cat and envisioned his unluckiest night.

_Rest in pieces!_ As he pulled the trigger. The vision was short and he awoke in reality just in time, "your prize…" Furrball told him, "a favor…a small favor for me."

"What do you want me to do?! I'll do anything!"

"Go back to Lious…tell him that I'm coming for him." Furrball turned his attention to a glaring Whisk, "don't feel bad," he told the white cat, "you won't go empty-_handed_, you get a one-way trip to reunite with your friend…O'Wildec!" The cats gasped at that remark, Tus' expression changed from cowardly fear to furious anger, "you…you're the one who-you'll pay for that!" he yelled at him.

…

"Zo' iz' eet' okay?" Fifi asked Dizzy, regarding Babs and Buster's baby shower, "blah, yeah, yeah! Me love babies!" Dizzy zanily spouted, "me excited, can't wait! Blah, me miss Bunnies!" Fifi giggled at her boss's antics, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "mercie, Dizzy," and she and the girls finished counting their money. They said their goodbyes to everyone until they heard noises on the side of the bar. "Sounds like a struggle," Jessie pointed out, "for once it's happening _outside _this place," Taffy said. Everyone left to check out the commotion but once Arnold opened the doors they saw a cat being thrown across the side as he scurried to get up and run away, yelling out in fear. They followed the direction Tus was running to until their attention turned back to the other side where the action was taking place.

Whisk was thrown at a nearby car and dented the door, "vhat' is going on here?" Arnold demanded, "vhy' are you taking this _right_ outside zhe' bar? That's not vhat' I meant vhen' I said to take it outside!" Everyone stayed silent when a black-clad cat stepped outside the alley and stood across the fallen Whisk.

The figure slowly stalked the bandana-wearing alley cat until his whole back was shown to them. Fifi noticed the grey stripe on his coat and was instantly lost in her own trance. "Uh, Fifi?" Mitzi coughed, "um, I hate to point this out at the most inappropriate of times but uh, you uh…" Fifi looked at her confused until Mitzi pointed at her tail, she was releasing her musk and it was causing her boss and fellow co-workers to hold their breaths and nostrils. Fifi sheepishly smiled and laughed as she held her tail to control herself.

The stench made it to Whisk which in turn caused him to widen his eyes in shock. He turned to see where it was coming from, Furrball's crow cawed in an alarmed tone, causing him to follow the sound until he too saw where it was coming from. For the first time in years, Furrball was seeing Fifi in the flesh. She held her tail as she stared back at him curiously. The painted cat had fully turned around to see her in plain sight and was lost in her trance. "Fifi…"

Whisk took this opportunity to run away while Furrball had his back turned. The revived cat heard the sound of his enemy running off and was shifted back to reality. The crow flew after him while Furrball stood there dumbfounded. Through the bird's vision, he had no choice, he got one last good look at the skunkette and everyone else until he too made chase after Whisk. "Who _was_ that skunk?" Mitzi asked, "that wasn't a skunk, that was a cat," Jessie responded. "Well whoever that was, his trouble was brought over here by those Alley Cats," Taffy stated, she looked at Fifi who was still staring off in the direction where the mysterious skunk/cat ran off to, "and whoever he was…he seems to have revived Fifi's old habit." Taffy used her hand to fan the night air.

…

Whisk kept running throughout the streets trying to get away from what he couldn't believe was Furrball. Whisk went through the alleys until he decided to climb up the walls to jump the roofs and fences, "he'll never find me above the ground," he said to himself. He knew the direction where Tus ran off to so he needed to catch up to him. It was late at night so most of the town was already asleep, this made the streets deserted so listening to the softest of noises was easy to hear. That's when he heard the pawsteps followed by the crow flying past him. Whisk made his way down from the house he stood on and landed on a fence. "He's back," the Alley Cat realized, "he's back, somehow, and he killed O'Wildec, I need to get back to Lious!"

Before he could take another step the fence shook, causing him to fall and land on his feet. The white cat looked up to see Furrball's painted grin staring back at him, "you lost the draw, Whisk," he said, "fortunately for you, I'm still feeling generous." Whisk leaped for him and tried to twist him around to sink his claws but the revived blue cat countered it, this led to Whisk and Furrball holding each other in their grasps, "…so I'm letting you decide how you should go."

"Oh I'll go alright…after _you_!" Whisk tracted his claws and pierced through Furrball's already torn shirt and fur. He didn't expect that, but what he _also_ didn't expect was the sudden numbness following the attack. "I did it!" Whisk laughed triumphantly, "you weren't even worth the five minutes I wasted on you!" Furrball could feel Whisk's claws inside of him but couldn't feel the pain that should've followed it. Without any time to dwell on it, he quickly reached for the laughing white cat's head and placed his paws on him, sharing the vision of O'Wildec's final life being stripped from him. Whisk saw everything, the fight with Furrball, the crow cawing at them, the truck coming and moving in on him and aftermath. Whisk shrieked when he let go, "you…MONSTER!" he backed up and saw Furrball's wounds reforming on their own, "_what _are you?!" Furrball looked at him, "apparently…a MONSTER!" the painted cat moved in on him, "but if I'm a monster…what does that make you?"

Whisk retaliated by quickly untying his bandana and slapped the painted cat across his face, "I am an Alley Cat!" he announced, "and I do what I can to eliminate any threat upon me, no matter the circumstance!" he kicked Furrball's ribs to roll him over, "and what I did to you years ago will be _done_ as of tonight!" Whisk kicked him again until he was face down, Furrball didn't feel the pain but he was getting the wind knocked out of him, who knew a corpse could feel that?

Whisk held his bandana and hooked it over Furrball's neck, choking whatever life was in him. The lack of air, for some reason, made the painted cat's vision start to go black_, I can't let it end this soon,_ he thought, _I need to fight back, I need…help…!_ The crow flew to his aid and its wing swifted past Whisk causing him to break free. The wing was hard and the swift across his rib was enough to leave a mark soon. "C'mere you!" Whisk yelled and he chased after the crow, leaving Furrball catching his breath on the ground. The white Alley Cat kept pouncing after the black bird but kept failing, the crow slowly flew towards a fence and landed there.

"Easy pickin's _and_ a free meal," he crept up to it, "killing one bird with _no_ stone." He saw the crow looking at him as he grew closer to him until Whisk quickly nabbed him, "I'm gonna' enjoy this!" He moved the crow in his paws to his mouth but was interrupted when something struck him from behind, causing him to lose his balance and fall inside the yard the fence surrounded.

The crow flew out of his reach and Whisk rubbed where he was struck, "what hit me?" he asked himself, his answer literally came to him as the object landed right before him. He looked back up when he saw a shadow, "rest in pieces, Whisk!" Furrball called out as the white cat looked back down to see the object was a **Beware Of Dog** sign that seemed to be unhooked from the gate.

There was a low growl, Whisk slowly looked up to see a huge, drooling, vicious bulldog with his eyes deadlocked on him. The dog barked at the white cat a few times, Whisk was terrified stiff, "my bandana!" he remembered, he reached for it but realized that it was left behind! With no other option he turned around and ran in the opposite direction, only to run into a locked gate. Whisk pounded on it, hoping that he would be let out but the dog was already getting closer! Whisk leaped to escape but unfortunately he wasn't fast enough.

Whisk screamed in pain and tried to escape in the process but the dog wasn't through with him yet. Furrball and the crow watched from above as the bulldog tore his way through the Alley Cat. Witnessing the whole thing, barking and the yells, made the painted cat stare deeply into Whisk's helpless eyes. The screams were starting to die down and Furrball used his paw to wipe away a tear. _Huh? Ohh…!_ He couldn't believe it, he just shed a tear! _I thought I was dead_, he thought, _corpses can't shed tears_! Unknown to whatever was going on with him, he turned the other way and jumped off. He slowly walked away with his crow following right behind him while listening to the bulldog finish up his time with the now late Whisk.

Whatever amount of lives the white cat had left in him were now in pieces, never to be whole again.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Second death in the story. I gotta say, I like implying the deaths rather than give out descriptive details like a bloody gore-fest. As much as I love horror/slasher films, I can't let you guys be disgusted by what you read here, the first chapter was hard enough as it was. Thanks for reading and as always I hope you enjoyed the story, I'll be back next week with another update. Before I go, some of you are probably wondering about a few things like who the other caller is on the other line with Hamton? Well, we got her name and the message she left him is pretty obvious but we'll get more on that later. Also the fact that Shirley might be wrong with her visions along with the 'secret' that Shirley and Babs are keeping from Fifi, and of course, more Furrball action! Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Have you guys figured out who was the one talking to Hamton? That's right! It's the female pig from TTA where she appeared in a Hamton short-within-the-cartoon. She was credited as 'Lady May' and if you remember the episode then you already know what she will bring to the story! I own nothing, not even Yugioh Zexal (if you know the show then you'll see why) so enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

Hamton and the girl walked closer to each other, hanging up their phones. Neither of them smiled but the feeling wasn't anything to be mad about either. "May…" Hamton was at a loss for words but the one known as May had changed her expression. "_Now_ you decide to talk to me?" she demanded, "there's no phone between us so go right ahead, just don't stutter."

"May…" again, he couldn't find the right words.

"I knew it," she said as she gave an upset sigh, "Hamton, this is the _last _time I'm going to say this. It was _just_ _one_ kiss! It didn't even _mean _anything! It's not like we dated or something! There was _nothing_ going on between us, get over it!"

Hamton stayed silent, that was her cue to leave so she headed for her door. "Are you talking about me…or Plucky?" he asked her, his tone seemed intentionally angered. "I think the better question here is _why_ you're so hung up on it," May retaliated, "I mean, if you're with Fifi then why am I so important to you?"

"You hurt me! I invited you on the set to co-star with me and all you did was hang me out to dry!"

"I can't defend what I did! It was bogus, yes, but Hamton I was young, naïve even, we all did stupid things at that age, and you of all people should know that whenever you get involved with Plucky, one way or another, you pay the price!"

"Leave him out of this, it's your fault for kissing him!"

"Ohh, Hamton if you want to get mad at someone then blame Babs and Buster, _they're_ the ones who interrupted your cartoon."

"It's not their fault, they didn't know about the change in scripts, we worked that out."

"Then blame _Plucky_! You have every right to be mad at me but I'm not the one who's completely at fault here. I know he's your best friend but _he_ kissed _me_, I didn't force him and I didn't provoke him. Yet for some reason, after all these years, it's still bothering you! Why?"

Hamton looked down at the ground, "because I thought we had something when we met," he told her, "I didn't know you'd use me just to meet-"

"I didn't use you!" May interrupted, "Hamton…do you even remember how we met?"

The pig thought about it, the memory still fresh in his mind as he nodded, "the Weenie Burger," he said, "we both ordered the same thing."

"That's when we started talking and how I recognized you," May replied, "I knew you from the show and I wanted to know more about it, who knows how long we talked."

"Then I asked you if you wanted to stop by the studio…"

"But then you asked if I wanted to star in one of the cartoons, which I did…"

Hamton stared back at the ground again after his thoughts shifted back to that day, "yeah, that among other things." May rolled her eyes as she sighed again, "now do you remember how we met up again?" she asked. May waited for his response but he became silent once again.

"Here, let me refresh your memory," May's voice seemed to show that she was getting pretty impatient, "four months ago, I walked into Dizzy's new bar club and who do I see playing the music while talking to his skunk girlfriend?" Hamton slowly started lifting his head as she continued talking, "now instead of just avoiding you and not even acknowledging your existence I went over to you and introduced myself to her while reuniting with you." Hamton started remembering that night, it was one of his first nights when he started working as Dizzy's DJ full time. "I met Fifi," May continued, "and from the looks of it she seems really sweet, not one to cross, you both seemed happy together. Now, knowing that you're secretly calling me and not even telling her upsets me cause' I could potentially be the reason for breaking you guys up. I never should've given you my number."

"I remember why I asked you for it," the pig said, "I wanted us to get along again."

"There you go, why can't we go back to that? Why are we arguing about what happened in the past?...behind your girlfriend's back?"

"I-I don-"

"It's because Fifi still hasn't slept with you, isn't it?"

Hamton hesitated but eventually nodded in embarrassment, "two months after we met up again," May spoke out, "you called me for advice on your relationship, you wanted to 'speed up Fifi's process' and _that's_ when everything went wrong."

"We became closer and closer," Hamton said, "I completely forgot all about you and Plucky until you brought it up in conversation…"

"When I asked if you remembered about that cartoon we tried to do." They nodded, "it's Plucky's fault," May said, "he tried to charm me."

"And _you_ fell for it," Hamton smugly stated as he huffed it back to his car with May pleading him to come back but he ignored her. The pig opened his door but May stuck out her arm so he wouldn't close it on her, "Hamton-"

"I'm done May, this is goodbye."

"Hamton, you were always the honest one but right now even _I _know you're full of shit when you say that."

"This time I mean it."

"Well as long as you're being 'honest' then answer me this; if you and Fifi still haven't had sex, yet you _still_ love her, then why do you keep coming back to me?" Hamton didn't respond, he knew the right words this time but refused to speak up. "...Do you…still have feelings for me?" May finally asked.

Hamton's face changed, his expression was completely neutral that May had no choice but to make whatever of it and let go of him. The pig drove off, leaving her to hope that he wouldn't do anything reckless that night. "Ohh Hamton," May sighed sadly but she too changed her facial expression, "Plucky, you bastard…"

…

"What do you mean, lied to you?" Babs asked Shirley over the phone, "I mean, you were right about Buster not cheating on me with Binky, you were right about getting the lottery numbers right, you were even right about Shark from Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal being a Barian! Although to be fair, who _didn't _see that one coming?"

"Look, I know that I'm usually right about these things," Shirley answered, "but like, I can't comprehend it, I just don't know what's going on, it just doesn't seem right."

"I know that thinking Furrball ran off with an old lover seems very out-of-character of him but maybe he changed, maybe he just snapped one day?"

"Well like, with _his_ life I could understand, but standing up Fifi doesn't seem like something he would intentionally do, they were like, really close back in those days."

"Close enough to rival Hamton…well what do you think we should do?"

"This may sound kind of selfish of me but like, Babs, we don't need to carry this burden anymore, we don't have to feel guilty anymore."

"So then we're agreeing that we're gonna' tell her? That we…_kinda'_ know what happened to Furrball?"

"We like, can't take this to our graves, bad karma enough that we've been keeping it from her this long, truth or not, it's my vision and until we like, know for sure, it's all we can tell her this weekend at your baby shower."

…

"Okay, so um, lemme' see if I got this right," Lious said while sitting on his cushion while Nicus stood beside him before a hysteric Tus, "you're tellin' us that you an' Whisk were at Dizzy's an' after leavin' the joint, you came across _Furrball_?"

"I'm tellin' ya' it was _him_!" Tus yelled hysterically, "I'd recognize him anywhere! He killed O'Wildec and now he's come back for us!"

""Duh, lookat'im' Boss," Nicus pointed at him, "he prob'ly had too much an dis' is da' drunken result."

"Maybe, but it doesn't explain why he came back without Whisk," Lious flicked his cigar, "besides, what makes you think it _was_ Furrball? You know, the cat we got _wasted_ _years_ ago, you were there, we _all _were!" Lious got up and grabbed Tus by his skull, "for all I know, his corpse is still rottin' away wit' the maggots Elmyra didn't have the opportunity to keep as pets!" He dropped him as Nicus walked up to the one-eyed Alley Cat, "duh, you said he was black n' white," he scowled, "sure it wasn't jus' some skunk?"

"I know it's him, I'll prove it to you!" Tus dusted himself off while he got back up, "got to that alley by Dizzy's, you'll find somethin' there!"

"An' if we _don't_?"

"Then ask the bartenders, _they _saw the whole thing, me, him, his crow…"

"A crow?" Nicus asked curiously, "you say a _crow _was wit' 'im?"

"Now I _know_ you've just been had," Lious concluded, "Furrball…and a bird, does _that_ sound accurate to you?" Tus slowly shook his head, "I didn't think so," Lious whistled for the other cats to regroup, "All right, listen up!" he announced, "Whisk has gone missing and Tus has provided a lead as to where we can find him." The other cats were confused but continued to listen, "so we're all goin' outside to search for him, maybe we'll find the one skunk holdin' him!"

"I'm not goin' out there!" Tus quickly yelled out, "who knows if Whisk is still alive, he'll do the same to _me_ if I go out there!" The other Alley Cats laughed, "look who became the scaredy-cat," Clawz taunted.

"Alright fine," Lious stated, "if you don't wanna' help us out, then Ima' need you to guard our hideout."

"Walk da' sewers, check t'rough da' surfaces," Nicus ordered, "make sure dis' place is ready when we retu'n wit' 'Furrball.'"

"What? Furrball?" The Alley Cats were confused as to who they were talking about, "it's _not_ Furrball!" Lious yelled, "it's just some skunk ina' coat, so have yur' clothespins ready." The all began to walk out, leaving Tus alone underground, "he said he's comin' for you Lious!" he called out, "me bein' a house cat to a sewer won't stop him, so _you'd better_!" The group seemed to ignore him as he heard the last paw step exit, now he really was alone.

…

The Alley Cats ran through the alleys to Dizzy's, Feral led through the front while Nicus and Lious took the rear.

"Think Tus is tellin' da' truth?" Nicus asked.

"I've apparently lost _two _of my subordinates," Lious answered, "I could believe if Whisk was at this guy's mercy…but I don't believe that it's, of all others, Furrball.

…

Tus roamed the sewer, quivering in fear, the darkness made it even worse for him. The thoughts going through his head made him a little paranoid. He could still picture Furrball, or whoever he was, still holding him by the neck, even with his one eye, Tus could see nothing but darkness and evil within him. The sick grin on his face, the long and messy mane of fur, he almost felt bad for the Alley Cats for they might run into the likes of him in a dark alley.

"He let me go," he said to himself, "but I saw no mercy in his eyes." In a few minutes of remembering he soon found himself developing a wicked grin of his own, "they's gonna' bring him back," he pondered, "an' I still have six lives left, I'm still safe." He began running throughout the sewers in triumph, "I'm safe! And they're screwed!" He laughed until he reached a part in the sewer where an opening to the surface had the moon light shine through. The bars of the manholes made it easy for the cats to go through, because of the lack of much water, it made it more like a home.

As Tus continued his rounds, more thoughts kept going through his mind, like how they were going to deal with their attacker and who he really was.

"Furrball," Tus spat, "I'd put that bullet through him again if he were here right now, I'd make his crow watch." Just then, he heard something…wings flapping. Tus almost screeched and leaped up but he overcame his paranoia when he saw that it was the wind flapping a red piece of cloth caught by the manhole bars. The eye-patched cat let it loose, watching it fly away into the night. He then heard what appeared to be…_paw steps_. "Now I _know_ I'm not crazy," he pulled out a switchblade and steadily walked over to where he heard the noise coming from. The steps were getting closer and closer, Tus readied himself and he crept until he saw…nothing.

"What the-?" the sound he was hearing was water dripping from the bars in the surface. "This water smells _awful_," he said, "it smells like-" that's when he realized it, he sniffed the water once more until he looked up to see the painted grin of Furrball appear from nowhere, holding a gasoline can on one paw and a lit match in the other.

Tus screamed as the revived cat grinned, Furrball managed to splash a little more gasoline on him before the one-eyed cat ran off throughout the sewers. Furrball threw the can in the far distance as he heard Tus' yelling echo through the underground tunnels. He looked at the lit match then back to the sewer, "and then he said…! Let there be light!" Furrball tossed the match through the bars and watched the fire quickly spread throughout the underground. His crow followed the trail the flames left and managed to catch up to Tus. In a farther manhole came the fire bursting out with Tus popping out with it. The black bird witnessed the fire engulfing the cat until there was nothing but red, orange and yellow light. All six of his leftover lives purged along with the flames.

Furrball left as his crow caught up to him, landing on his shoulder, walking off together. "_I need to make a few visits_" he thought, "_they need to know what happened_, _they _deserve_ to know what happened_." The crow cawed in agreement and Furrball leaped up to the nearest building to make his way to his first destination. His first stop was not far but it didn't really matter of it did, for nothing was going to stop him from visiting his best friend, Calamity Coyote.

**To be continued…**

**A/N: Third death in the story, seemed a little big to ignore but I'll make sure it's acknowledged in the next chapter. This next one will also be another filler but it will be more Furrball oriented. For this one I kind of advise you to read 'Move On' and the beginning of 'Someday' so you can get a better understanding of it, you'll see why ;-) Thanks everyone, I hope you enjoyed this week's update and didn't find it too dark. Be sure to leave your reviews and I'll be sure to update next week, until next time! **


End file.
